


Lonely

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mystrade short...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

Mycroft sat in his office one evening, sighing as he looked out of the large window, focussing on one particular spot. It was already dark as it was a chilly winters evening so there wasn't much to look at, but this didn't bother the older Holmes brother. He found that he was jealous of his brothers new relationship with an army man who had recently been sent back home to London due to injury. Despite all the thoughts he was having Mycroft tried to convince himself that he was being ridiculous, that he was fine as he was and that he didn't need anyone else. He had been fine alone for all this time, why now was his brother being in a relationship giving him second thoughts on the matter. 

Mycroft was distracted from his thoughts when someone suddenly knocked on the door, frowning he looked over at door and sighed.

"Who is it?" he called, sounding rather irritated.

"It's me, Detective Inspector Lestrade," the man on the other side of the door replied.

"What do you want?" Mycroft asked.

"Well, if you let me come in then we can discuss why I'm here," Lestrade responded.

"Fine, very well. Come in," Mycroft answered with a sigh.

Lestrade entered the office and took a seat.

"Well?" Mycroft quizzed.

"Your brother sent me, he seemed rather concerned," Lestrade stated.

"Concerned?" Mycroft asked, frown getting bigger.

"Yes, concerned that you were alone," Lestrade said calmly. "So, I'm proposing that since I am a recently single man that we go out to dinner, a date as it were."

Mycroft stared at him for a very long time before a simple nod indicated that the man was up for it.

*

Lestrade waited at the table of their chosen restaurant, smiling softly as he saw Mycroft approach. The other man was holding himself in such a way that he looked almost uncomfortable so Lestrade didn't want to make things move too fast.

"Hello," Lestrade greeted, moving to pull the chair out for his date.

"Uh, yes... Hello," Mycroft answered, taking a seat with a small smile.

The pair spent the evening drinking and eating, getting to know each other. Mycroft definitely seemed to relax as the evening progressed and even allowed Lestrade to escort him home.

Their relationship continued to progress as the weeks and months went on and after a year of dating they finally moved in together.


End file.
